Often, it is necessary to convert AC power into DC power using a rectifier circuit comprising one or more diodes. For example, in a variable speed, constant frequency (VSCF) power generating system, variable frequency power produced by a brushless, synchronous generator driven by a variable speed prime mover is provided to a rectifier bridge which in turn produces DC power on a DC link. The DC link is in turn coupled to an inverter which converts the DC power produced on the DC link into constant frequency AC power for one or more AC loads. Typically, the rectifier bridge produces a DC voltage having an AC ripple component superimposed thereon. This ripple component, if not removed prior to conversion of the DC power into AC power by the inverter, leads to an objectionable increase in output harmonics of the inverter which must be filtered by filtering components connected between the inverter and the loads.
Previously, DC link ripple has been reduced through the use of a DC link filter connected across the conductors of the DC link. Such filters, however, are typically large and heavy, thus undesirably increasing the size and weight of the VSCF system. Examples of such types of filter are disclosed in VeNard II, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,963, Fujioka, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,266 and Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,726.